


Second Best

by dbzkink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lingerie, Marriage, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vegebul, fanfic of my own fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink
Summary: Bulma reflects on her marriage with Vegeta as he struggles to cope with changes in their polyamory. Vegebul smut.This one shot stands alone but is a *companion piece toRight Under His Nose*
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent, one-off, supplementary fanfic of my own fanfic, lol,  
> [Right Under His Nose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348243/chapters/61461313). This story, Bulma's story, stands alone, or at least I hope it stands alone, but if nothing else, you can read chapter 9: The Barbecue, and at least see the lead up to this, but it shouldn't be necessary.
> 
> This story has spoilers for Right Under His Nose, so if you want to read that one, read it first.
> 
> This story is also like 90% smut, so you can really just read it for the sex xD. I'd been wanting to write a short fluffy smut piece of Vegebul inspired by the aforementioned chapter in the aforementioned fic for a while, but a comment on said fic motivated me to give Bulma a turn to tell her story. This is my favorite style of Bulma. Canon leaves a lot of room for her versatility in fanfic and it's one of the things I love about her and DBZ in general.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.

“I don’t want to talk about your dick anyway. I want you two and every other idiot to get off my property. My wife has been…insolent…all evening,” Vegeta growled at Piccolo, and Vegeta said the word “insolent” like it was the sexiest thing on the planet. Bulma had claimed credit loudly and obnoxiously all night for Vegeta’s excellent cooking. Whenever they had a party, she did this. First, she thought it was absurd that he didn’t want people to know he cooked, second, he fucked her so well when she pissed him off. Goading Vegeta was just fucking irresistible.

The last of the guests finally left the damn barbecue and Bulma’s breathing sped up. Trunks was having a “sleepover” at Goten’s (she should have invested in Trojan stock with the way those boys went at it), and Vegeta had taken Bulla up to put her to bed. Well, directed her wobbly flight-path up to bed. It made Bulma smile thinking about Vegeta’s smug smirk when Bulla was so much stronger than Pan. Bulma didn’t like to _admit_ her competitive nature, but she sure as hell had one. Bulma’s husband’s open, savage, egotism turned her on. It always had.

Even though she’d warned him to leave Dende alone, she was also secretly a little glad he hadn’t. Bulma loved Piccolo, though the big, daft dope didn’t realize it. She loved their threesomes, even if it turned Vegeta into a possessive moron, because the truth was, she liked that too. She liked the way it absolutely broke Vegeta when Piccolo went down on her and made her come in seconds, because Piccolo was amazing at eating pussy. His tongue was long and strong. The sweet victory of Piccolo making Vegeta so jealous combined with the Namek’s genuine, caring skill in bed was one of her favorite things about indulging in Vegeta’s undying love for his Namek friend.

They hadn’t done so in such a long time, since Bulma got pregnant with Bulla. Piccolo didn’t like how upset Vegeta got. Probably because he never got the few nights afterwards. After their threesomes, Vegeta would be a stark-raving nympho—but a solicitous one, eager to prove his worth to Bulma in every possible configuration. Eager to remind her why she was married to him. In Vegeta’s twisted mind, everyone was out to take her from him. Including Piccolo. But she might also be out to take Piccolo from him. Watching Vegeta turn himself into an over-cooked emotional pretzel was just fucking delightful.

She knew their arrangement was a little unorthodox, but it just…worked…for Bulma. The first time with Vegeta (and every time after) the sex had been incredible. Bulma wasn’t too proud to admit that she’d lusted after for that hot, compact, muscular ball of murderous intent for a good long while before he came to her. He didn’t have to do much seducing. She wanted Vegeta. Badly. And if it was just a fling, so be it, she wanted a taste of that Saiyan sex god. 

After the first night they fucked, going at it for hours, Vegeta erupted into sobs, startling the shit out of her. He declared that she was in heat and he had likely just knocked her up. He said he was a monster because he’d only done it to get back at Piccolo. When he told her that he'd been with Piccolo for years, it startled her more than the sobs: Piccolo, of all people, was the reason it had taken Vegeta years to see her. 

She expected Vegeta’s guilty confession to burn, to hurt, to make her jealous. So it also startled her how…hot…she found the idea of Piccolo and Vegeta together. It fucking flabbergasted her when Vegeta, for once in his life, apologized. It was genuine and heartfelt, if also a little unorthodox. The words he used still rang in her mind sometimes: _Bulma, it had to be you. You are the only woman in this galaxy worthy of bearing my child. You are a true queen. I’ve dishonored you, and I’m sorry. But it had to be you._

Bulma marinated in her own confused feelings for a few weeks after Vegeta’s despondent apology and confession that Piccolo had denied Vegeta, refused to be his mate, broken the angry little Saiyan’s heart. But he said that he and Piccolo were still together, just that Piccolo wouldn’t commit to him. That Piccolo wouldn’t bear Vegeta’s child, which surprised Bulma too, but she put her scientific interest on hold for her more prurient ones.

That was how it began, really. Bulma told Vegeta if he really meant it—if he was really sorry that he’d hurt her—she wanted to watch him and Piccolo together. Vegeta got hard at her words. She saw his prick perk up in his battle suit. He swallowed hard and asked if he could fuck her again first. Bulma didn’t need to think about that: she was on him faster than he could tear his clothes off.

They fucked for a while before he had the gall to go back to Piccolo. Bulma watched Piccolo’s reactions to Vegeta like an anthropologist. The giant Namek loved Vegeta, she could see that much, but Piccolo had a quiet determination about him that never allowed Vegeta to overrun him. She understood after only observing them a few times, even just training, why Vegeta loved Piccolo. 

No one stood up to Vegeta the _way_ Piccolo did. Piccolo withstood Vegeta like a deep-rooted tree in a flash-flood: there was no attempt to contain or control, but there was no drowning either, no falling down, and no moving. Most people that came up against Vegeta either died or were like Goku. Goku was a levy, always trying to contain Vegeta, to stop his wild torrents. Bulma fell somewhere else entirely. She wanted to be a well-made ship on those tempestuous waters, to ride them wherever they went, but never sink beneath them. 

And she had, all these years later. She loved her foolish, prideful, erratic husband. She loved his grim smirk when he won some battle the other person didn’t even know they were engaged in. She loved his soft under-belly for Piccolo. She loved his hard, thick cock, and the way he wielded it like a sword to battle her in the bedroom. Gods they had good sex. She loved him as a father too, though he was overly strict with Trunks, at times. She knew he struggled to find a way to toughen Trunks without breaking him. That he felt compelled to replicate the merciless, emotional torment of his own youth, before realizing that he never wanted that for his children. Vegeta was a constant lesson in struggle and contradiction.

She heard him upstairs cooing to Bulla and praising her for upstaging “Kakarot’s grand-brat,” and she could see their little matching smirks in her mind’s eye. Who but Vegeta’s baby could smirk? Bulma smiled though, Bulla brought Vegeta so much joy. Bulma finished the last of the cleaning up and went to their bedroom.

Bulma liked to piss Vegeta off with frippery. Lingerie titillated him, but it infuriated him to admit it. It went against his animal nature to have any accoutrements for sex. Sex toys produced the same cycle of rage and lust. Bulma pulled on a pair of slinky turquoise silk stockings and a darker, bright blue lace garter belt, but no panties. The matching bra was transparent and flimsy, her large breasts barely contained inside the gauzy fabric. She pulled out her favorite vibrating dildo and waited until she heard Vegeta coming down the stairs.

Bulma spread herself wide on the bed and slid her hand down her supple belly, which was miraculously unmarred by either child. Parting her soft blue curls, she pushed two fingers onto her clit and moved them in soft circles. The anticipation of Vegeta finding her like this, and how angry and excited he would be made her clit stiffen under her fingers. She dipped inside herself to get her fingers wet and rubbed the engorged nub of flesh harder, never letting her fingers lift, so the skin moved with her touch.

Bulma timed it perfectly, Vegeta opened the door as she pushed the vibrator inside herself with a deep groan.

The effect was perfect. Vegeta’s eyes went wide and filled with fire as he growled low in his throat. Vegeta gripped both her ankles and yanked her to the edge of the bed. “I see your insolence continues, woman,” he rumbled and pushed her hand out of the way. He took over with the vibrator and bent to suck on her clit. His tongue delved into the folds on either side of the engorged flesh for a moment, then he went back to sucking her hard nub until she was panting and writhing.

He whipped the vibrator out of her and she opened her eyes. He said, with that delicious smirk she’d loved from the beginning, “Now, now, can’t have you getting too excited during your punishment.”

He unzipped himself, his hard-on springing free. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, let it drop back off his shoulders leaving him in low-slung jeans and a wife-beater. He bent his mouth to her pussy again, but this time pushed his tongue inside her before returning to his clit sucking. “I believe you were goading me tonight, woman,” Vegeta purred as he kissed up her belly. 

His mouth kissed over the lace of her bra and licked her nipples through the thin fabric. He breathed, “Do you like this one?”

“Yes…” she gasped as his fingers slipped inside her, reaching for the spot he knew drove her wild. His other hand burrowed under her and unhooked the bra. He took the center of it in his teeth and pulled it away, her breasts spilling free as it slid up and off her arms as he sat up.

He cupped one breast in his big, calloused hand and growled, “Gods, woman, your beautiful breasts still bring the Prince of All Saiyans to his knees.”

She laughed and he smirked and kissed her more. His thumb and forefinger rolled her nipple until it was hard as a rock and so sensitive she cried out as he dipped back down to suck on it. Bulma trailed her fingers down his back and onto his tail scar, swirled her fingers on the sensitive tissue until he bucked toward her. Her other hand took the hem of his tank and pulled it up over his head. “Depriving me,” he grumbled as he relinquished her nipple for the few seconds it took to get the offending garment off so she could look at his scarred, steely body.

He returned his mouth to her other breast and Bulma felt the rise of her climax as he plunged his fingers deeper and slid his thumb up onto her clit. She gasped, “Vegeta…I want to come on your dick.”

“Mmm…yes, _vku-karam_ , you will…trust me. You were so very insolent tonight. Taking all my culinary credit…” he murmured against her nipple and used his teeth just enough to send her spiraling over the edge.

Bulma’s body snapped tight and released in a powerful flood of ecstasy, her pussy gripping and seizing on Vegeta’s fingers so hard she could hear how wet she was. He kept his fingers inside her, pulsing softly, giving her a little chi buzz, as his other hand shoved his pants down around his knees.

“Wrap those silky legs around my neck, woman,” he purred as he tugged her hips into position. His pussy-slick fingers gripped her hip as he thrust his cock inside her. His other hand continued to fondle her breast. He tugged her nipple hard enough to border on pain, but Vegeta was an expert at manning that border to perfection.

Bulma caressed his arms with her calves as she put her legs up over his sculpted shoulders. She loved being able to look at their bodies together like this. The supple, flawless curves of her softness against the hard, scarred planes of his muscles and sinew and bone. He kissed the inside of both her legs, his teeth nipped at the silk of her stocking. “Your godsdamned fucking nonsense. You torture me with this shit that keeps the opiate of your skin away from my mouth,” he growled and his hand left her nipple to skillfully flick the buttons of her garters open. He dragged the first stocking off with a shiver of delight as he bared her leg.

Bulma smirked at him and he bent and kissed it off her mouth. He rasped against her lips, “So…fucking…insolent…” as he slammed into her core, hitting the place inside her that she hadn’t known existed until Vegeta fucked her that first time. It was a place Bulma couldn't even find on her own, so she suspected that without being as turned on as only Vegeta could make her, it didn’t even really exist. He created that fire in her belly and tended it faithfully.

Now that her leg was bare, he gripped her thigh in his powerful hand and slid it up and down the length, gasping and groaning as he thrust harder and faster. He lunged for another vicious kiss as he got closer. Bulma breathed, “Oh fuck, Vegeta, hit it, hit it, hit it hard!”

Vegeta obliged with a delicious smirk and a deep kiss. “ _Metul ne qi assot, vku-karam!_ ” Vegeta snarled in Saiyan. Bulma loved when Vegeta spoke Saiyan, even if he did sound like some kind of crazed, Russian tiger. This phrase she knew well: _Come for me now, my love._

Bulma wasn’t a screamer, she was a silent comer—all her cries happened first, and then as the crest of that glorious ecstatic wave hit every nerve in her center, she held all noise inside her for a delicious moment. Only after the peak had passed did she let out a long, low moan. Vegeta always made her come first. The post-orgasmic cry gave him permission to release and he arched back gripping her thighs hard enough to bruise, and bashed inside her a final time and pulsed as he spent himself in her core.

Vegeta collapsed over her, kissing her and muttering praise and love in Saiyan as he stroked her hair and her hip. Bulma smiled at how soft Vegeta could be when he allowed himself. She held his face in her hands and kissed him soundly, looked into his eyes for a moment, and said, “Did you like all the food I made?”

He gave her a wicked half-smile and slapped her ass hard enough that she might have a bruise, but she gasped with pleasure. He whispered, “I see you’re insatiable as well as insolent tonight.”

“Well, normally you’d be tag-teaming me after a barbecue,” Bulma said, wanting to open this door for Vegeta to speak about how he was coping with Piccolo leaving him, even if Piccolo didn’t see it that way. Piccolo thought Vegeta left him, and Piccolo wanted Vegeta to be with his family. Bulma did too, of course, but more than anything, she wanted Vegeta to be happy.

Since the very beginning, Bulma knew sex and love for Vegeta, whether because he was Saiyan or because he was Vegeta, were different than anything she’d experienced amongst humans. When he continued to be with Piccolo and her alongside one another, she kept thinking that she _should_ be jealous. But she never had been. Vegeta loved her wholly, that had never been in question. Vegeta didn’t know any other way of doing _anything_. Vegeta was just all or nothing, he had never known a middle ground.

Certainly at times she wished she had been his only in the way that Piccolo was, but she knew going into their relationship that it just wouldn’t be, couldn’t be, in Vegeta’s heart. Vegeta’s heart imprinted on Piccolo and there was no removing that brand. Piccolo loved Vegeta too, but not as Vegeta loved him. Bulma had a choice back in the beginning: agonize about being second to Piccolo, or just accept the excellent love that second best meant coming from Vegeta. She chose the latter. It hadn’t even been a choice. Bulma loved being loved by Vegeta.

Piccolo had been integral to Vegeta understanding that he _could_ love more than one person. That it was allowed. Vegeta’s relief when Piccolo had forced them to have a little polyamorous sit-down had been like taking a boot off Vegeta’s throat. He loved Bulma tenaciously after that. Aggressively. Possessively to the point of stupidity. But she liked that too.

When Vegeta remained silent, kissing along her collarbones after her comment, she said, “Are you okay, honey?”

“Yes…I suppose.”

“It’s only fair, Vegeta, he deserves to be happy. And you were the one who said we should stop doing what we’d been doing. And…he hadn’t been having fun the last few times. You know that. His heart wasn’t in it.”

“I…Yes. I know. I’m just so bad at it when it’s the three of us. I get…stupid. I can’t manage myself.”

“No, you can’t. But you got way worse. You know that.”

“I knew he wanted a family, Bulma. But he wouldn’t let me give it to him. So I hated myself for wanting to keep him. To bind him to me.”

“He didn’t want to interfere in our life. And you didn’t want that either. You know I would’ve supported you if you wanted to go full polygamy. You two could raise the kids and I’d support you two idiots.”

“I know. But he’s held firm on the ‘not you, Vegeta’ line of not letting me fill him full of adorable Saiyan-Namekian babies. Little green monsters with tails. I just hope Dende will…will…will…” Vegeta trailed off, pressed his mouth to her chest, reached underneath her shoulders. He was still inside her and she had her legs wrapped around him. She knew he felt more at ease talking about difficult things like this. Like he needed her to be physically vulnerable in order for him to feel safe being emotionally vulnerable.

She craned her head to kiss his temple. “Will make him happy?”

Vegeta nodded and she felt the splash of his tears on her neck. He took a shuddering breath to try to calm himself, but failed and clutched her tighter, buried his face farther in her neck and let loose. He sobbed and she wrapped him in her arms, her heart aching for the love of her life. Even if she maybe wasn’t his, this, Vegeta dropping his walls completely, was close enough.

She let him cry until he was ready to stop. Then he kissed up her neck and onto her mouth. His eyes were blood-shot and raw, but he didn’t shy away from her. He said, “Gods, I don’t deserve you. And yes, your food was excellent,” he added with a little smirk and another kiss.

“For what it’s worth…I think Dende has a bit of a boner for you. Maybe a hate-boner, but maybe…I don’t know…”

“He’s too jealous. I don’t think he’d ever let me near Piccolo.”

“Would you? If he offered?”

“Would I what?” he said, his eyebrows crashing together as he searched her eyes, starting to roll his hips, clouding her mind as he woke up her clit again.

“If you could do it with the two of them, would you?”

“I don’t know…what…I…wouldn’t that upset you?” Vegeta asked, genuinely curious, not defensive.

“No, not really. I told you from the beginning that you could always be with Piccolo on the side, as long as I was always the one you came home to—metaphorically, it’s fine if you sleep over. You don’t have to be a dick,” she said, smiling. She meant it. Vegeta was easier to live with when he was happy.

“You’re the only one I want to come home to, Bulma. _You_ are my home,” Vegeta said, his eyes on fire as he lifted her effortlessly and climbed all the way on the bed, kicking his jeans off en route.

“You’re mine too, Vegeta. But I want you to be happy. I know you miss him.”

“I do.”

“So don’t despair yet.”

“We’ll see. I hope that little shit doesn’t…doesn’t tell him.”

“Why? What did you say?” Bulma asked.

Vegeta bent to suck her breast, then rolled them both so she could ride him. They liked doing this: Bulma would lazily ride him while they talked, then eventually, when he reached a certain point of arousal, he would take over and thrash her in the best possible way.

She rocked up and down on him, gasping a little. Vegeta’s cock was magnificent. It fit her perfectly, his tip pulsing against her g-spot. Vegeta threw his head back and gripped her hips. He bucked up into her and growled, “Fuck, Bulma, your pussy is fucking divine.” It thrilled her when he moved her around like she weighed nothing, which to him, she did, but still. Even with strong human men, that had never been a possibility. Vegeta slammed her up and down on his prick a few times and he groaned, “I think…I think I need to come first…fuck, I’m starving for you, _vku-karam_. Will you come for me? Come on my cock?”

Bulma bent and put her breasts in his face. He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked viciously. It felt so good that she knew she could come at any moment. Her pussy twitched and he slipped his hand down and circled her clit. He used chi to make it vibrate and she gasped. He smiled against her nipple and he upped the intensity until she went silent.

Bulma’s muscles were tired, but not too tired to come for that delicious, Saiyan pleasure. The first, nearly painful explosion of pleasure hit her and her pussy gripped Vegeta. He growled and filled her and she moaned with him as they finished together, their muscles spasming almost in time. They gasped and rocked together through their aftershocks. He pulled her gently down to kiss him, cupping her face in his hand, his fingers trailing up and down her neck while his thumb stroked her jawline.

She rested on his chest and said, “Well, what did you say?”

“I…I just told him to be good to Piccolo. That Piccolo deserved it. That if he didn’t love Piccolo better than I could, I’d kill him.” Vegeta’s voice hitched. Bulma wished she could soothe her love, but she knew he would just have to work through his own grief over Piccolo. He had been, all fifteen years they’d been together. Her biggest regret about being Vegeta’s second was the anguish it gave him to not really have his first.

“Why are you worried Dende will tell him?” Bulma asked.

“Because I…I don’t want him to know. Piccolo will feel bad, knowing him. He’ll feel bad that I love him still. The fucking idiot.”

“I’m sure Piccolo knows, don’t you think?”

“Have you met him? I threw myself at him for months and got no response until I finally just said, ‘We have such good chemistry while we fight, will you please fuck me?’ And I swear to you, Bulma, he was entirely caught off guard. He hadn’t a clue that I was madly in love with him.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. Why do you suppose he thinks he’s…I dunno…unloveable?”

“I have no idea. He’s such an idiot sometimes. But…I…fuck. I should have listened to you and not spoken to Dende.”

“You should always listen to me, Vegeta, but I’ve given up hope that you ever actually will,” she whispered and bit his pec.

“So horny tonight, you looking for another round, woman?” Vegeta said with a smirk and he kissed her, his tongue sliding deliciously into her mouth. He gripped her ass in his rough hands and groaned, “Gods, how do you put up with me?”

“Speaking of men who think they’re unworthy of love…” Bulma said, and kissed Vegeta more.

“But I’m actually unworthy, whereas he is not. He and I are living proof that karma is bullshit.”

“I don’t know about that, Vegeta. I think you’re too hard on yourself. You’re an excellent husband. An amazing father. Fan-fucking-tastic in bed,” Bulma purred the last part against his lips and caressed his face.

“I’m only those things because of you. You love me too well,” he murmured and kissed her tenderly.

“If Dende does have sexy feelings for you, it’s fine with me, just so you know. I really don’t mind. I can see Dende not quite being able to handle a foursome right out of the gates, but I bet he would bring you in.”

Vegeta tucked his chin so he could lean back and look in her eyes. “I thought we agreed I wasn’t going to do anything without you.”

“You and Piccolo decided that, not me. I never cared, Vegeta. You love me. You fuck me perfectly. I wish the last few threesomes didn’t happen and you’d just gone to Piccolo and come home and fucked me. I think once we decided we’d have another kid, you just got stupid and territorial about me and bizarrely, about him. Anyway, I don’t care. You’ve always struggled more than I have.”

“Why is that?” Vegeta said, and she searched his eyes. He seemed genuinely curious.

“Because you want everything to be perfect, Vegeta. You want to love everyone you love with the same fervor and intensity and you want to do it just right, but nobody does, Vegeta. You can’t. Nothing is ever equal or fair or just so. You love me well and I love you the best I can. You allow your disappointment in yourself to leak into your interactions with the people you feel you’ve disappointed. It’s a toxic cycle for those less hardy than me. You drove Piccolo away with your guilt about me. He never begrudged you having me, but you couldn’t accept that because you would begrudge him having a partner. You do begrudge him.”

“Fuck!” Vegeta grabbed his own skull and drove his fingers into his hair. “Gods, woman, you always see inside me like I’m made of glass. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

“Calm down, you big, lovable idiot. He’s fine. Just…just be happy for him.”

Vegeta’s brows came together again and she saw his eyes fill. “Oh, honey, come here,” she said and laid down and snaked her arms behind his neck to hold him against her so he could pretend she didn’t see him cry.

Vegeta cried hard, nodded against her, and squeezed her hard enough that she would have bruises from his massive arms.

* * *

When Vegeta came home the next day, Bulma knew it had been bad. He was disheveled in a way that he never allowed. Being beaten nearly to death had left Vegeta looking less wounded than he did now, though there were no visible injuries.

He met her eyes and his darted away with shame. She took his hand and walked him to their bathroom, grateful that her mom still had Bulla. She stripped his armor and uniform off, filled the tub and gave him a little nudge so he got in. He pulled his knees up and his face thumped down on them.

She undressed and got in the tub too, sat in front of him and cupped his jaw in her hands. She said softly, “Were you a huge dick to Piccolo?”

He nodded. “I’m sorry, Bulma,” he croaked and covered his face with his hands as his muscular body shook with tears. Bulma took a deep breath and started scrubbing his back and massaging him while he cried, letting him get it out so he could talk to her. It took longer than she expected if he’d just beat Piccolo up. That was often how they worked through stuff.

“I…He…he mind-controlled me on Yardrat…and Dende, that devious fuck, told him everything. Let him live it via telepathy, so Piccolo knows…knows how fucking pathetic I am.”

“Honey…” Bulma started, paused to breathe through her own irritation at her husband and Piccolo and Dende. Fucking men. She gradually plucked the whole story out of Vegeta like festering splinters.

“Vegeta…it sounds like he did you a favor on Yardrat. He’s trying, honey, but I think you’re making things really hard for him.”

“Piccolo…Piccolo said that it wasn’t his fault I’m too big a dick to mate with.”

“Oh, Vegeta, I’m sorry. He’s just worried about things with Dende,” Bulma said, sad to see her husband so wounded and unable to heal him.

“I know. Fucking Dende.”

“Don’t blame Dende because you’re being a dick, it’s not his fault either.”

“I did promise to kill him if he told and I hate breaking my promises,” Vegeta said, trying to sound like it was perfectly reasonable.

“Do you love Piccolo, Vegeta?”

“Yes…” Vegeta said warily. 

She knew that he knew this was the question she asked when trying to make him learn emotional skills. A thankless task, but Bulma was nothing if not persistent. “Do you think killing the mate of someone you love expresses your love?”

“No…” he growled and dipped below the surface of the water. Saiyans, though the biology still baffled Bulma, could hold their breath for an absurd length of time. She reclined, knowing he didn’t want to acknowledge she was right, so she would just have to wait for him to surface.

“Oh shit!” Bulma screamed as he shoved apart her legs, and then Vegeta’s mouth was on her. Underwater. His tongue lazily brushed back and forth over her clit until it was hard and buzzing. She ached for penetration. His tongue pulsed on her harder and faster until it was almost vibration. He grabbed her waist and hoisted her onto the edge of the tub as her body shattered with a fast, aggressive climax. He drove into her hard and she screamed for him.

She braced her hands behind herself so he could slam into her, water sloshing everywhere. He gasped against her breasts and made his way up to her mouth, his fingers sliding into her short hair at the base of her skull and pulling her to his mouth.

She went silent again and her body answered his hard, deep thrusts by sending another shockwave of ecstasy rippling through her. Her pussy spasmed on Vegeta and he growled into her mouth as he came, his other hand splayed on her tailbone, holding her tight against him as he finished inside her.

They panted together. Bulma didn’t have anything more to say. Vegeta already seemed to know that he had fucked up. She didn’t know whether it was irremediable or not, but Vegeta had to fight his own battles in that way, no assistance necessary or welcome.

The next day, after apologizing to her in Vegeta’s way, by being loving and caring and tender in bed more times than she thought possible, and again in the morning, he returned via teleportation. He materialized beside her while she fed Bulla dinner and listened to Trunks’s discussion of his latest invention. 

Bulma screamed, expecting it to be Goku. She blinked for a long stunned moment. Vegeta said, “Trunks, would you be willing to finish feeding Bulla and put her to bed?” The way Vegeta said it, though it was ostensibly a question, was commanding.

Trunks rolled his eyes and said, “Ugh, gross, yes.”

“I’m not the one who felt the need to announce where I put my dick, Trunks, you started that trend,” Vegeta said.

“Dad! It’s called coming out, and it’s pretty normal for gay kids on Earth.”

“Well, you’re not a fucking Earth—“ Bulma cut Vegeta off by slapping her hand over his mouth. His eyes were pure fire when they met hers. Good. She liked to remind him that he might be stronger than her, but not more powerful. Not even a little.

He gently removed her hand from his mouth, and teleported them to the bedroom. He ripped her sundress right down the middle and yanked her bra and underwear off like they were wet paper. He growled, “Fucking insolent woman,” and he hoisted her on his hips as he ripped his gear off with his other arm.

“What has you so worked up?” Bulma gasped as he kissed and bit down her neck and slammed her against the thickly padded section of wall she had installed after breaking enough drywall this way.

“You, you insolent woman, gods, you’re so fucking sexy, and you wore that little dress today just to make me dream of tearing it off you all day.”

“I see you mastered IT a day early, are you all riled up because you learned it faster than Goku?” Bulma purred, knowing the Earthling name of Vegeta’s nemesis would piss him off.

“OOOooo, woman, say his name again and I’ll bend you over and spank you!”

“Goku!” Bulma cried merrily. She loved a good ass slapping.

Vegeta swung her over to the bed, spun her so her arms braced on the bed and he slapped her ass hard. She threw her head back and purred, “Mmm…Goku!”

“Fucking gods, woman! I swear if you say his name again I will gag you.”

She let him slap her a few more times and tease her folds with his cock. He slid into her with devastating slowness and she cast a wicked glance over her shoulder once she saw he was very content right where he was. He met her eyes and his widened when he realized she was going to torment him. She moaned out, for added effect, “Gooookuuuu…”

The slaps were delicious and he tossed her on the bed, pulling the gag from the bedside table. He got out the nipple clamps too and Bulma got wetter, her breath coming loud and ragged through her nose as he tied the gag snugly. He fastened the clamps and said, “Tap three times for your safe word.” Bulma loved that Vegeta was always mindful of her comfort, even in his blinding rages.

He lifted her hips and rose up on his knees. He rammed into her hard. He put both her legs off to one side so he could keep spanking her and gods if she didn’t love that angle and each stinging swat. Each one seemed to reverberate with pleasure after the initial bite of pain. Days like today, Bulma relished being Vegeta’s second, because she got this side of him, she was always the one to see Vegeta when he really came apart at the seams. It was just for her.

He bit out a screed of Saiyan before he commanded her to come in English. Bulma breathed deeply, resisting the orgasm that he tried to pound out of her. She looked him in the eye and over her gag, groaned, “Ooo-uu.”

That did it. He yanked the gag off and savaged her mouth, kissed her and fucked her hard into the mattress. He palmed her breast roughly, deftly tightening the screw on the nipple clamp until she was using every last drop of her willpower not to come.

Vegeta growled, “ _Metul ne qi assot, vku-karam!_ ”

Bulma loved driving Vegeta crazy, and he grinned against her mouth as she relented. The ecstasy that filled her clenching body as it gripped and pulled at Vegeta’s cock was sublime. It always felt better when she really made him earn it. He tightened the other nipple clamp just a couple turns and it sent a devastating secondary wave of pleasure through her and made her moan against all her normal inclinations.

He filled her and rasped, “Bulma. You’re _mine_. Fucking _vkai, vku-karam. Vku-tseeka,_ ” as he pushed her leg up and gave her one more stinging ass slap.

They breathed together and he carefully removed the nipple clamps, giving each nipple a gentle suckling kiss, and put them and the gag away. He kissed Bulma tenderly and flopped on his back, pulled her onto his chest.

“So…how was your day?” Bulma asked, her fingers tracing the scars on his torso. Vegeta began to hyperventilate. She continued, “Take a deep breath, honey. It’ll be okay. Take a big deep one.”

Vegeta obeyed. Took a second long breath and choked out, “He’s fucking pregnant. Already!” He took another heaving breath and said, “And…and…the little fucking twerp wasn’t even with him! He’s alone. And he got mad at me. And Dende is mad that I knew Piccolo was pregnant before he did. It’s bullshit, Bulma!”

“Vegeta…You know how badly Piccolo wants a family, how is that bullshit?”

“Not that! I’m happy for him! The…the…the…” Vegeta’s eyes widened and he held his head in his hands again, trailing off and staring off into space.

“The fact that it’s not yours?”

“No! Not even that! I…I hate that I upset him by telling him he was pregnant. That I made shit hard again with Dende. I didn’t mean to do that this time,” Vegeta said and swallowed hard. He scrubbed a hand over his face.

Vegeta’s face suddenly went far away and Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew the expression well: Vegeta was talking telepathically with Piccolo. His face crumpled up with distaste and he came out of his trance after a minute or two. “Fuck. He wants me to take the little shit to New Namek to find out some fertility thing that neither of them knows what with growing up estranged from their people. Do you mind?”

“No, that’s fine. Trunks and I were going to work on something since Goten agreed to babysit Pan tonight. You gonna be…sane…with Dende?”

“Yes, for fuck’s sake, I _can_ behave. I just usually choose not to do so.”

“So glad I married an adult,” Bulma purred and kissed his mouth.

“Mmm…Well, it was foolish, but I’m glad you married me, woman. I love you,” Vegeta growled and got up to dress.

She pulled on sweats and a tank top and kissed him again. “Here, take the intergalactic phone just in case. I worry about you. You’ve been…on edge.”

He gripped her ass in his hand and tugged her tight against him. “Thank you for letting me take the edge off. Your ass okay?”

“Better than okay, Vegeta. You know I love that.”

He smirked at her, kissed her again, and said, “Gods, I truly don’t deserve you.” He blinked out of existence and Bulma went to find Trunks.

* * *

Bulma was asleep when her intergalactic phone rang. Her heart-rate skittered up. What if something had happened to Vegeta? Or if he had killed Dende? Could Dende even _be_ killed? Bulma wasn’t clear how all that worked.

“Vegeta? Honey? Are you okay?”

“I’m fucking great,” Vegeta slurred across the tinny sounding connection. “Jus’ great. Dennnndde and I had so many of these terrible drinks. Jus’ terrible. But then he taugh’ me to dance. And now, we have the dragon balls! The dragon balls, woman! And we didn’t need a radar thingy.”

“Okay…” Bulma said, wary of where this was headed.

“I wan’ my tail back. Can I wish my tail back?”

“Of course, Vegeta, I know you miss it,” Bulma said, now sliding into annoyance that this was the reason she was awake at two in the morning.

“It migh’ like Piccolo though. You know how we talked about that?”

“Yes, honey, I know it will probably want Piccolo. Maybe you should be asking Dende whether you can wish your tail back.”

“Didju mean i’ when you said i’ was okay to have sex with them?”

“What? Who?” Bulma asked, hoping Vegeta wasn’t about to start fucking his way around New Namek to try to get Piccolo out of his system.

“Dende and Piccolo. Turns ou’ you were righ’ and Dende very much has a boner for me,” Vegeta said, sounding even sloppier somehow.

There was a tussle and then Dende was on the phone, slurring, but bright and happy sounding, not half-murdered, “Bulma! We are so very drunk!”

“Yes, Dende, I can tell,” Bulma said, unable to help her laughter.

“Can Vegeta and I seduce Piccolo together?” Dende said and she could hear how hard he was trying not to slur.

“Do you think this is a decision you guys should make while drunk?” Bulma asked, not actually caring because she just wanted to go back to sleep, but feeling it was the responsible wifely thing to ask.

“We talked about it before we were drunk. I think it will help Vegeta feel better. He’s very sad, Bulma.”

“He has been very sad. Vegeta knows I just want him to be happy. So I assume he’s not coming home tonight?”

“He’s reeeeallly drunk, so even if we don’t talk Piccolo into it, I think he might just pass out once we’re back at the Lookout.”

“Dende?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t you break my husband’s heart. He’s a ninny about Piccolo. Don’t make it worse.”

The long silence on the line made her think that Dende had hung up, but then he said, “I think only Piccolo can do anything to his heart.”

Bulma, despite herself, laughed hard. When she recovered she said, “Yeah, that’s maybe true. Take care of my husband, Dende, or I will fucking come for you,” she tried to put a Vegeta-like note of menace in the last part.

Vegeta took the phone back. “You sure ‘sokay?”

“Vegeta, what’s my rule?”

“I come home to you, and you’re my home, Bulma, my heart, my love,” Vegeta slurred.

“What does _tseeka_ mean? You’ve never said that to me before.”

“Mate. You’re _vku-tseeka_ , Bulma. You always have been. I love you so much. I jus’…I jus’ love him too. You know?”

Bulma smiled and felt a surprising sting of happy tears. “Yeah. I do know, you sweet, fucking idiot. I love you too. Have fun tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“ _Ptaen foren, vku-tseeka. Vk karam oon.”_

Then the line was dead. Bulma wondered if it would all end in disaster once Vegeta’s tail was back. They’d talked about bringing his tail back before with the dragon balls, but he had never been sure. But he’d never called Bulma his mate before either. Bulma shrugged and curled back into her pillows. Bulma Briefs had never done a single conservative, careful thing in her life, and she wasn’t going to start at this late date. Worrying about Vegeta’s tail and his love wouldn’t change a damn thing, so she fell back to sleep.

* * *

Bulma felt something hot and velvety slither up her thigh and she screamed, thinking it was some kind of furry boa constrictor that Trunks must have genetically engineered. She seized it in a death grip as she rolled to sit up in bed. And was met with growling laughter and her husband pushing her back down on the bed with his mouth on hers. “Fuck, Bulma, I have to have you. I have to mark you. _Vkai_ ,” he growled, low in his throat.

She loved that word when he hissed it against her skin. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him more deeply. His hand slid down between their bodies and into her folds. He stroked her deliciously, finding the right pressure and place immediately. He knew how she liked it when he slid his fingers alongside her clit some, not touching it, then pressing in the right spot, moving in tight circles until she writhed beneath him.

“You want to come like this, _vku-tseeka, vku-karam_ , or do you want me to slide my cock in you and fuck you properly?”

“I want your dick, Vegeta, keep your hand on me, but fuck me. I want you inside me.”

Vegeta’s tail coiled around Bulma’s thigh as he pushed into her with a low, throaty growl. He teased her clit a little and after only a few thrusts, she exploded, going silent and tensing, then moaning through the delicious cascade of muscle spasms wrapping tight around his thick, marble-hard cock. “Fuck, Vegeta, fuck, yes!”

Vegeta drove into her a few more times, groaned her name, and came inside her.

They panted together, Vegeta inside her, and as their breathing slowed, he kissed Bulma deeply, his hand coming up to cup her jaw. He bumped his forehead to hers and smirked. “I fucking love having my tail back. I love touching you with my tail.”

Bulma’s surprise at feeling Vegeta’s tail on her had not abated despite the ‘good morning’ quickie. She searched his eyes and said, “But…I thought…I thought you knew it would choose Piccolo.”

Vegeta slid out of her and sat on his haunches. He stared into her eyes. “I didn’t know anything, Bulma. I know you have no illusions about my feelings for Piccolo, but I’ve never loved you any less. I just loved you second. Not less.”

Bulma’s surge of tears surprised her. She swiped frantically at her eyes. Vegeta was the crier, of the two of them, though it would result in murder if anyone besides her and Piccolo knew that fact. His eyes widened and he pulled her into his lap, kissed her temple, and rubbed her back.

“Bulma? Did…did I hurt you? Did…did you not want my tail to…to touch you?”

She closed her eyes and got ahold of herself. She laughed then. “No, fuck, Vegeta, of course I want your tail to touch me. I just never _expected_ it to touch me.”

“Foolish woman, no matter how often I tell you, you never believe me, _vku-karam._ ”

“You’re kind of an asshole sometimes, Vegeta,” Bulma said and gave a snorty, snotty laugh.

He kissed her and laughed with her. “I am not,” he protested and when she gave him a look, he smirked and continued, “I’m _always_ an asshole.”

“But I love you anyway, Vegeta,” she said.

“They want us to bring the kids up and have dinner tonight.”

“Let’s leave the kids at home with my parents and go up to dinner.”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed and his sexiest smirk spread on his face as he laid her back on the bed. “Why, Bulma Briefs, do _you_ miss getting a little Namek cock in you?”

“I miss getting Namek tongue in me,” she said and laughed as Vegeta moved back between her legs.

“See if you miss it when I’m through with you, woman. See if you think _I’m_ second best,” Vegeta purred.

Bulma chuckled more and said, “As long as we’re not late to dinner."


End file.
